Stormy Picnic
by jpaez
Summary: Diego and Victoria's picnic does not turn out how they planned it. This is my first Fanfiction story. Several people encouraged me to write, so I would like to thank them. Emmarae Smithy, my cousin Alisha, and my co-workers. Thank you all for the encouragement and help. I do not own any characters in this story, all rights belong to the Zorro creators. For entertainment only.


**I do not own the rights to Zorro or any of the characters. All rights to the characters belong to the creators of Zorro. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Stormy Picnic**

It was a hot day in Los Angeles. Rain was really needed, but it had been close to 4 months since it had last rained even a drop. The poor farmers were struggling to keep there crops alive, and it was even harder to keep up with all the new taxes De Soto imposed on them. Each new tax only made it more difficult to plant fresh crops, and raise their families.

"Father, I am going to the pueblo. I need to get the paper out early today," Diego yelled as he left the library and headed to the front door.

"Why so early? You have not had breakfast yet. Why don't you sit down and eat, the paper can wait a few hours," Alejandro told his son as he came around the corner. He was working on some paperwork in his room and thought it was a little strange that his always tired son was up so early.

"No thank you father, I really am not very hungry right now, but I am sure Victoria will have something for me if I do get hungry," Diego told his father as he ran out the door.

While Diego rode to the pueblo, he thought about his life and how he planned to share it with the woman he loved so much. But he was still contemplating on how he was going to tell Victoria about his secret of 4 years. What worried him the most was that she might not love the man beneath the mask, and break his heart. That would tear him to pieces, and each time he would see her, he would think of her rejection and the pain would rush back to this already broken heart. "I have to think positive, and hope Victoria understands why I kept my alter ego from her for so long," he told himself as he shook his head a few times to clear the negative thoughts out.

He was in deep thought, and did not notice that he was already at the pueblo. He almost ran into a few children playing near the fountain in the center of the pueblo. The children ran out of the way and kept playing with the little wooden toy swords off in the corner between two merchant stands selling fruits and vegetables. A huge smile came to Diego's lips as he pictured his future children, and the happiness he would feel when they pretended to be Zorro and the alcalde dueling for justice and peace. Diego turned his horse toward the Guardian office and was soon day dreaming again.

About 2 hours later, Victoria poked her head into the office door. "Diego, Diego, didn't you hear me knock?' She noticed that he was staring off into space, and was not paying attention to his work. "Diego, are you hungry? I brought you some lunch." But as she stepped closer to the desk to put the tray of food down, he jumped, and she almost tripped over a stack of books next to a chair and came close to spilling the tray of food all over the floor. "Are you alright Victoria? I'm sorry I did not hear you come in," Diego said as he reached out to catch Victoria before she fell.

"I am fine, thank you for catching me," she smiled at him, but he could tell she noticed his slip up. She looked at him closely and then shook her head at the crazy thought that just passed through her head quickly. She looked at him and smiled again, but this time she was paying closer attention to what she was doing as she put the tray of food down in front of him. "I thought you might be hungry. Your father told me you were up early this morning and left before breakfast," she smiled at him carefully.

"Yes, I was, and thank you for thinking of me. I was just about to come over to get some lunch anyway," Diego said as he smiled at her and began to stand up to stretch his arms and legs. "I have been busy and lost track of time."

"You looked lost in thought when I came in. What is it that bothers you? Can I help with something? I am a great listener and we are friends. You can trust me," she told him as he sat back down to continue his work.

"Nothing really, and yes you can help me with something," she looked eager as he continued, "I need a break from this heat, and would really like it if you joined me for a picnic," he asked her with hope in his voice.

"Now? It is so hot, and why would you want to go on a picnic on such a hot day?" She questioned him.

"I need to talk to you about something, and I think that over lunch would be the best way. I know of a cool and quiet place we can go. Please say you will join me," Diego gave her a soft gaze.

She saw his eyes soften and something inside of her told her to say yes, "yes, I will join you, but I will have to tell my helpers before I leave." She stood up and turned toward the office door.

"I will pick you up in a few minuets," Diego smiled at her and started to clean up the pile of books.

As Victoria walked to her Tavern, she felt like something was wrong, but she was not sure what it was yet. She packed a picnic lunch for two and was waiting for Diego on the front porch a few minuets later. She told her helpers she was going out, and that they would have to close up for her. "I need to get away from this heat and stress," she told them, and from the looks they gave her as she watched Diego cross from the Guardian to the Tavern, she turned red and told them she and Diego were just friends.

"We understand," they said as they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Diego asked her as he helped her up onto her horse. "

"Yes I am, and where are we going?" She asked him as he mounted his mare.

Diego just smiled at her and said, "I know of a place that is cool and shady. Do you mind if we stop by the hacienda before we head out for lunch? I forgot something this morning," he asked as they rode out of the pueblo.

"No that is fine," she told him as she looked at him questioningly.

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, and when they came to the front of the hacienda, Diego jumped down from his horse. "I will be just a few minuets." Diego went inside and left Victoria waiting outside under a shade tree in the garden.

Diego ran inside, and headed to the fire-place. He entered the cave after making sure no one was around. He picked up a few small knives, just incase they ran into some trouble along the way. He checked the peep-hole and then left the cave. Just before he reached the front door, his father came around the corner from his study and noticed him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Alejandro asked him with a puzzled look.

"Out for a ride around to check on the cattle, and get some fresh air," Diego turned to tell his father as he raced out the front door.

"That son of mine is hiding something. I will make sure I ask him about it later tonight. He has been acting differently in the past few days," he said to himself as he turned around to go back to his study and shook his head.

"The place we are going is about half an hour away from here," Diego told Victoria as he remounted his horse. He noticed she was thinking about something deeply, and went over to get her attention.

"Victoria did you hear me?" He reached over to tap her on the arm.

"Oh, Diego, I am sorry, what did you say? I have had a lot on my mind lately," she said as she jumped when he touched her arm.

"It looks like we both have something weighing heavily on our minds, and this fresh air could help us both," he said as he began to led her horse away from the hacienda.

"I have been wanting to ask you a few questions about something I noticed this morning," she gave him a searching look, and continued to follow him.

About fifteen minuets after they began their ride, they noticed rain was moving in.

"Rain is really needed, but why does it have to rain now," Victoria frowned at Diego.

"Don't worry, we can sit farther back in the cave to stay dry," he reassured her pouting face. "We are almost there. Do you see that cluster of trees just over that hill?" Victoria followed where he was pointing to.

"Yes, I do, but if we want to get there before the rain starts, we better hurry," she urged her horse to move faster. Diego caught up with her, and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"I wonder what he is thinking about when he looks at me that way," she thought to herself.

They reached the cave and set up for lunch. Diego spread the blanket out on the ground, and Victoria put the food and drinks on the corner of the blanket.

They sat back far enough from the opening of the cave so they could watch the rain fall and stay dry. At first they ate in silence, but each of them had several questions bubbling up inside, just waiting to be asked.

"Diego," Victoria said between bites of sandwich, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Just as Diego was about to answer her question, a loud crash of thunder rolled across the air and a loud snapping sound came from outside the cave.

"Stay here, I am going to check outside to see what that snapping sound was," Diego said as he carefully stood up, and headed to the cave opening.

"Just as I thought," he said loud enough for Victoria to hear him, "several trees have fallen, and blocked the cave opening."

"What are we going to do?" Victoria asked in a worried voice.

"We can't do anything for now. We need to wait for the rain to let up before we try to move the fallen trees," he reassured her, but the worried look did not leave her face.

He went over to her, and patted her on the shoulder, "it will be alright mi armor. I will make sure you are safe." Her eyes snapped up to look at him, and he looked down at her at the same moment. He slipped up again, and this time there was not mistake about what he had said, and what she heard.

"Victoria," he sat down next to her, and looked into her questioning eyes, "We need to talk about something that is going to change both of our lives."

She could only shake her head and stare at him. "I have kept a secret from you for a long time, and each time I work up the nerve to tell you, I worry about how you might react. If you get mad at me, I will understand, but part of me hopes you will forgive for what I am about to tell you," Diego looked hopefully into her shocked eyes. "I am…..," Diego could not finish what he was about to say because Victoria leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. He was confused, but enjoyed the kiss, so he took the kiss deeper. Victoria finished his thought for him when they came up for air, "Zorro."

"Are you mad at me?" He searched her face as he asked her.

"I have had my suspicions about you for a while, but each time I tried to believe it could be possible, you did something Zorro would never do," she looked Diego in the eyes, and felt his gaze burning into her. Diego took her into his arms and gave her a loving squeeze and leaned down to cover her mouth with him. They kissed and found themselves laying down on the dirt covered cave floor when they came up for air.

"I am sorry Victoria, I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid you would not love the man behind the mask. I love you Victoria, and I have ever since I returned from Spain," Diego looked at her closely, trying to read her expression.

"I love you Diego, and I believe I fell in love with you when you came into my Tavern when you returned from Spain. Then you changed, and I began to reconsider my love for you. I loved the adventurous side of you, and how you stood up to people at the beginning. You became quiet and to busy with other activities, instead of standing up for yourself and others, then I was not sure what to think. Now I see it was just an act to protect me from harm," she looked him in the eyes and gave him a hug.

"Victoria," Diego looked down at her, "do you forgive me for hiding this secret from you? Can you truly love the man behind the mask now that you know it was your best friend the whole time?"

"Yes, I can forgive you, and to answer your second question, maybe this will show you I can truly love the man behind the mask," she leaned over and gave him a kiss so full of passion, he groaned as a fire filled his whole body.

They were both too busy exploring each other; they did not notice the rain had stopped. When they broke the long kiss off, they were both half-dressed, and finding it really hard to keep from going any further.

"How do we explain this to your father when he notices how we look and behave around each other?" She questioned him with a sly smile on her face.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there, but we should get married soon, very soon, I am finding it hard to control myself when you are so close to me," he smiled and pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her waiting lips.

Diego found it very hard to pull himself away from Victoria, but he wanted to be married to her before they truly became one. "We should get those fallen trees moved and get back before a search party is sent out." Diego gave her quick kiss, and began to untangle himself from her. The cool air would also help him regain control of his emotions.

He stood up and found his shirt and put it back on without buttoning. He helped Victoria stand up, and when she was steady on her feet, he headed to the cave opening to figure out the best way to move the large trees. Victoria redressed, and cleaned up the forgotten picnic lunch.

It took Diego close to and hour to move the fallen trees. He had to use a long and thick tree branch to help roll the tree trunks away from the cave opening. When they were moved off to the side, so they could get out safely without falling, Diego went back inside the cave to see if Victoria was ready to leave.

They remounted their horses, and they held hands as they talked about how Zorro began, and why he continued to help the people of Los Angeles. Victoria was very understanding, and was happy to finally know who her masked love was. Even though she knew that knowing his identity put her in more danger than before. She had to be strong for both her and Diego. One slip up on either of their parts could mean death for one or both of them. They slowly made their way back to the pueblo.


End file.
